1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breathing circuit disconnect warning system and a method for using a disconnect system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to monitor continuity within a breathing circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disconnect warning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, disconnect warning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of warning a user of a disconnect through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,197 issued Mar. 12, 1974, to Locher et al discloses an electronic regulator with fuel injection control for diesel engines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,915 issued Apr. 11, 1972 to Sanctuary discloses an apparatus for automatically measuring and indicating blood pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,617 issued Aug. 8, 2000, to Connell discloses a device for administering/sampling inhalant/expired gases in an oro/nasopharyngeal airway. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,890 issued Sep. 17, 1996, discloses a pharyngeal end-tidal carbon dioxide measuring catheter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a breathing circuit disconnect warning system and a method for using a disconnect system that allows allowing a user to monitor continuity within a breathing circuit.
In this respect, the breathing circuit disconnect warning system and a method for using a disconnect system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to monitor continuity within a breathing circuit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved breathing circuit disconnect warning system and a method for using a disconnect system which can be used for allowing a user to monitor continuity within a breathing circuit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.